Splash WaterFalls
by ShadowStalker2008
Summary: One-Shot Song-Fic, Kagome sings a song under the waterfalls, and Inuyasha overhears. Song done by Ludacris!


Shadow: Here is a special One-shot!!!!

Death: Song is done by Ludacris. And I hope no one has done a Songfic like this.

Shadow: And I edited it to fit Kagome's mind and what not.

=====================Spash Waterfalls============

Kagome runs through the woods crying. 'Inuyasha how could you? I thought you loved me.'

Flash Back

"_Kagome, I love you so much. I just want you to know. I knoe I've been a bastard ever since we met. But I can't really show how much I love you."_

"_Inuyasha... I love you too."_

End FlashBack

Kagome stops running and stops at a waterfall. "Inuyasha how could you betray me? I really loved you." Kagome looks at the night song and starts singing a song that would fit this moment.

_You betta throw some game  
We ain't one and the same  
Cupids the one to blame  
Say it!  
Make love to me  
Im bout to shed some light  
Cuz each and every night  
You gotta do it right  
What!  
fuck me  
_

Inuyasha comes running up after hearing someone start singing. 'Kagome... I..."_  
  
We want it nice and slow  
Kiss us from head to toe  
Relax and let it go  
make love to me  
  
We want it now an fast  
Grabbin and smackin ass  
I gotta make it last  
fuck me  
  
Together holdin hands  
I'm out there spending grands  
And makin family plans  
make love to me  
  
Dont have to straighten facts  
Dont want no strings attached  
Just scratches on my back  
fuck me  
  
Ex'es aint actin right  
And you so glad to fight  
Dinners by candelight  
make love to me  
_

Kagome looks around and spots and Inuyasha, and smiles sadly at him. "Inuyasha...."

_  
You got a girl whipped  
Down to ya finga tips  
Tryin' that freaky shit  
fuck me  
  
Turn on some BabyFace  
Just for ya lady's sake  
Your call me babycakes  
make love to me  
  
Know how to mack a broad  
I'm on your sack and balls  
You call me jaberjaws  
fuck me  
_

Inuyasha walks closer to Kagome. And hugs her. "I'm sorry."

_  
You betta throw some game  
We ain't one and the same  
Cupids the one to blame  
Say it!  
Make love to me  
Im bout to shed some light  
Cuz each and every night  
You gotta do it right  
What!  
fuck me  
  
You bout to buy a ring  
I need the finer thangs  
Gucci designer frames  
make love to me  
  
Purchase a nasty flick  
Wrap up and tie up quik  
Know how to drive a stick  
fuck me  
  
We both unite as one  
You da moon and I'm ya sun  
Our hearts a beatin drum  
make love to me  
  
You betta notacane  
I wanna feel the pain  
Then hear you scream my name  
fuck me  
_

Inuyasha leans done and kisses Kagome. "Wait, let me finish."

_  
Follow this dictionary  
We both some visionaries  
Then do it missionary  
make love to me  
  
I hear them call the wild  
And do it all the while  
Doggie and brawgie style  
fuck me  
  
You in between the sheets  
Lickin and eatin sweets  
Then what you find ya keep  
make love to me  
  
I do it standin up  
Orgasms, hand em up  
I just dont give a fuck  
fuck me  
  
You betta throw some game  
We ain't one and the same  
Cupids the one to blame  
Say it!  
Make love to me  
Im bout to shed some light  
Cuz each and every night  
You gotta do it right  
What!  
fuck me  
  
You wanna tell the world  
Cuz I'm ya favorite girl  
Ya diamond and ya pearl  
make love to me  
  
Nobody has to know  
Just keep it on the low  
And meet me right and fo'  
fuck me  
  
Nothin but fights and fussin  
Plus theres alot a cussin'  
Just grab a hold a somethin'  
make love to me  
  
Ya'll do that bad stuff  
I liked it rammed up  
Ropes and hand cuffs  
fuck me  
  
You betta throw some game  
We ain't one and the same  
Cupids the one to blame  
Say it!  
Make love to me  
Im bout to shed some light  
Cuz each and every night  
You gotta do it right  
What!  
fuck me_

Inuyasha and Kagome share there first kiss under the waterfalls.

===================THE END==================

Shadow: That's my first Song-Fic, so flames are welcomed. But not the flames where it says I hated it!!! If you hate it why read it.

Death: So R&R and check some of our other stories!!!!


End file.
